Pokémon Fantasia
by devonhubbard01
Summary: Young Nathan gets a Sandshrew for his birthday, watch as he becomes a legendary trainer'


The door rattled as the stern female rapped on it firmly."Nathan!, wake up, it's you're birthday!" The copperhead eleven year old sighed, annoyed. Even though it was his birthday, he still wanted some sleep. The door started rattling again, with the same female voice echoing through the door. Nathan sat up grudgingly. He blew a strand of hair from his face as he sat in his bed, trying to get his brain to load thoughts correctly. He swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up right in time to hear the door rattle again. Before he could hear the voice again, he cut her off. "I'm coming, mom!" He was about to leave his room, until he facepalmed at what he was lacking. Pants. "For the love of arceus", he thought. He plowed through his drawers in search of pants, all he found were the black ones with white pockets. Now, he wasn't a fashonista but he knew he would look like a clown in these pants, he had to find something that matched. He dug through his closet and found a white and black jacket, something that matched perfectly with the pants. He dragged out a plain white t-shirt to go with the jacket. He slipped them on and looked in the mirror at himself. "Looking awfully monochrome today, aren't we?" He turned around to get his hat and put it on, he looked in th mirror and sighed, the green and red of the hat made him look like a deformed mudkip. He had one other hat that would fit perfectly, it was last worn by his great grandfather in generation one." He pulled out the dusty box which held all of his great grandfather's stuff. He swiped off many layers of dust just to reach the opening. The latch was covered in rust and very hard to pull. When Nathan finally opened it, he had to pull out a ton of books on pokemon and an old, dusty piece of technology. He finally pulled out the hat, which was white and black, bearing the pokemon symbol. He blew the dust off of it and put it on his head, and it fit perfectly, Nathan looked in the mirror again, noticing how much he looked like his great granpa. He had only seen pictures of him and his pokemon before. He opened his bedroom door to the narrow hallway and made his way down the stairs. His father and mother was waiting downstairs, drinking their coffee. His father looked up and just stared for a moment, he smiled at nathan and spoke, "Why, i see you have a thing for the gen one design, do you?" Natan shrug off his comment and sat down at the table. His mom looked at him and smiled, then looking to his father. His dad took the cue and reached under his seat and pulled out a tiny purple gift box. He looked straight at Nathan. "I suppose you are old enough for this, you're great grandfather started at your age." He slid the box to Nathan, who was anxious about what was in the box. He grabbed it firmly and pulled it onto his lap, noticing the somewhat heavy thing inside. He lifted off the top curiously and stared in confusion to what he saw. It was a pokéball, a plain one. He lifted it out of the box in confusion. From where he lived Pokémon didn't like it, this was an urban area with only a few wild ones. He looked at his father who was smiling at him brightly. "Don't worry, there is already a Pokémon inside of it, you're pa caught all of the original Pokémon and he didn't use some of them, most were given away, but I kept this one for you." Nathan stared at his father in confusion. "What Pokémon is it then?" His father smiled brightly and pointed at the pokéball. "It's a Sandshrew, no one ever used it, he caught a sandslash naturally, so he put this one away. I suppose you have something for it." Nathan just stared, trying to figure out what to do, he had never kept a Pokémon before, and he never thought he would. "Does this mean I have to leave home like him?" His dad looked up from his paper. "I would like you to fill out the rest of the pokédex, you're pa had filled out the original, it you're turn now." Nathan got up from his chair and slipped the ball into his jacket pocket, and walked up to his room again. He really wanted to do this, but was weary, he didn't know if he would be safe at all. He looked at the old box again, he had seen his pa's stuff in there, it would be helpful. He pulled out a textbook on types, a book on Pokémon and a potion crafting book. He finally pulled out the technological device, and flipped open the red panel. The screen flickered on and showed him a list of Pokemon to catch, he assumed this is what he needed to fill out, and he put it with the rest. He pulled out the white and black satchel that was in the box and slung it over his shoulder. He loaded everything inside and looked at his pokéball. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let him see the world. He threw the ball out and it popped open, revealing the tiny little creature that came out. The Sandshrew looked around and then at him, it made a little noise and jumped up happily. Nathan bent down to go face to face with it, and when he did, the tiny thing wrapped it's arms around him, showing it's love. Nathan laughed and grabbed the ball, ready to put him back in, but saw the little face of the Sandshrew and chose otherwise, he picked it up and put it in his bag, where it's face peeked out, and it sat happily. Nathan headed down the stairs and said goodbye to his parents, and went out the door, ready to face the world head on.


End file.
